


国事为重（3）

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	国事为重（3）

胡显昭在床上翻来覆去，他睡不着。  
贵客来访，D国自然准备了上好客舍，一夜酒席，胖将军已不胜酒力，回房歇下，三星家的小王爷喝得却还不够多，胡显昭翻身走到窗前，眺望远处的灌木，忽然想起邻国皇帝，Hide on bush，这外号现在想起来简直讽刺，难道他也要藏到灌木丛里去？  
灌木丛大概是不至于，他和田野是新婚夫妻，自然要住在一起，分房是私下的事，两人还是住在一处宫殿里，田野把洞房那天的国王套让给他，他自己住了皇后套，说起来也就是一墙之隔，窗户都是开着的，窗下就有花丛，这墙隔音再好也拦不住两扇洞开的窗户。  
再者，隔音说好也未必，D国立国日久，皇宫还是上朝传承下来的，高屋顶最不隔音，有时胡显昭在自己屋里都能听到田野的脚步声，平日不怎么上心，除了听到闹铃会感到嘈杂之外，几乎都是忽略过去，此时他不禁凝神细听，心想小王爷到底是住在客舍，还是想来故人的新居看看。  
田野应该是回来了，隔邻屋中有脚步声，还有瓷器碰撞的声音，偶然还有笑声隐隐传来，田野像是在和人聊天，声音含含糊糊的，听不清说的是哪国的语言，胡显昭晓得小王爷中文不好，他和田野在一处说的都是他们自己才懂的一些话，就当着胡显昭的面大大方方的聊天，他也听不懂。  
回高丽已经一年多了，小王爷的中文倒是没有放下，还能说几句，田野的韩语仿佛还更会说了点——现在D国两个高丽客卿，李汭璨和全志愿都说得一口道地的中文，他学韩语，是为什么？  
胡显昭想到今晚夜宴上，田野坐在金赫奎身边，两个人手拉手说话的样子，心底仿佛有一层火在烧，他闭了闭眼睛，定神听去，不片晌心中有数：真是韩语英文和中文夹杂，金赫奎还真来了。  
他们就不能去客舍吗？一墙之隔就是他这个驸马的套房——胡显昭先怒，又自我安慰：也罢，真要做点什么，应该就去客舍了，想必是没有什么，才带回来待客。只是田野到底也太不把他放在眼里了，这虽然是公主府，但驸马怎么也算是半个主子，延客回府，怎么也该叫他出来招呼几声，连通报也没有，他在金赫奎跟前岂非面子全无？  
自小王爷来访开始，他处处被落了面子，心绪自然不佳，也无心再听什么壁脚，本能地要去拿手机，又忍住了，婚礼后他打开微信的次数并不多，到底不想面对什么，太复杂了也说不清。D国这个驸马当得太没意思，也不好意思和朋友们说，这是一个缘由，另一个就经不起细想了。  
只是再躲也终究要面对，昨晚他又收到消息，那个人问他是不是结婚了就不认从前的朋友了，胡显昭回了一句不是，更多的说不下去，也不愿想，他凭栏下望看到金赫奎和田野重逢的时候，心里想的有一多半是自己的事情。他身在D国最高的位置上，多少人仰望着他，可自己看前路，却是风雨如晦，仿佛一大半都藏在阴影里。  
想到这些，酒不醒也醒了一多半，胡显昭意兴阑珊，回身想要洗漱就寝，才走了几步，眉头一皱，又快快走回窗边，侧耳细听。  
天气还暖，夜里却已有了秋风，隔壁房间里的声音被风吹得细细碎碎，全传进他耳朵里，甚至连衣衫摩擦的声音都没有散去，笑声，叹息声，呻吟声，斥责声，还有低沉的情人细语，“빨리 ，你这畜牲……Deft！”  
田野一向声音清亮，胡显昭几乎没能分辨出这暗哑急促的音调，反应了一回才确定这正是他明媒正娶号称性冷淡的正室——太好笑了，他竟对这说辞照单全收，心想田野平时一向不喜欢和别人有什么肢体接触，男孩子难免搂搂抱抱，但他确实一向不喜，连零嘴也不愿分食，如此说来，他对这上头的事情不那么热衷也不算是突兀。  
他居然还真信了！  
也许这也是真的，只是金赫奎自然享有特权，他们已经许久不见了，再亲密的感情也有些生疏，田野明显还在和他闹脾气，只是这脾气没过一刻钟，金赫奎略施手段他就回心转意，两个人靠在一起的样子，又哪来的个人空间？田野不是五分钟不到就环抱着金赫奎的腰，赖在他怀里和胖将军说话？  
“씨발、Fuck、你妈……”  
他平时也挺文雅，很少这样连续骂脏话，一路伴着低哑急促的抽息，饱含窒息的张力，画面几乎都可以在声音里被构建出来，他或许坐在小王爷腿上，只穿着一件过于宽大的圆领T恤，半垂在大腿上像是睡裙，衣摆一侧被撩起来，方便情人的手指在他胸前游动，而他也没精力抗议这些，受不了太深的刺激，想合拢大张的腿却不能如愿，只能把小王爷的腰夹得更紧，颤抖着想抬起腰又不舍，却不敢再往下坐，进退两难只能痛斥犹自按兵不动的金赫奎——也许，他们没脱礼服就纠缠在了一起，田野衣衫凌乱，困住了自己，却舍不得离开金赫奎，只能在吻和吻之间断断续续地咒骂让他急成这个样子的混蛋，可一边骂一边搂得又更紧，他早已准备好了自己，在城楼上和驸马说话的时候就已经想到了今晚的旖旎，甚至也许当时就做好了准备，两个人还没有坐下，靠着门就干了起来。  
又也许他们已经在餐厅那里来了一发，啊，是了，小王爷要去客舍更衣，他不认路，田野带他去，他们俩一起消失了很长一段时间，胡显昭早该想到的，小王爷在D国住了两年，就算没住过客舍也没必要让人带路，回来的时候他们看着倒都很正常，只有田野脸上有一丝异样的潮红，脚步也比平常小一些——也许那久别重逢后近乎怨恨的激情早已释放了出来，如今这一次已舒缓了许多，金赫奎把田野压在床上，从容不迫地干他，慢慢地让他白皙的皮肤全染上红潮，田野想挣扎都没有一点办法，被他的体重死死钉着，只能用嗓子讨回公道，但也快叫得哑了，他的视野都被干得模糊，盯着天花板的瞳孔徘徊在失焦边缘，脚蹬在真丝床单上直打滑，手指在Deft的肩头按出了红痕，被完全彻底的享用……  
一声低沉的笑突然惊醒了他的遐思，是Deft的声音，这个小王爷战场上凶得要命，平时却腼腆得不得了，说话声音总有些含糊，又轻又软，也难怪他那些韩国兄长都把他当公主待，胡显昭从没听过他这样的声调，低沉有力，他平时都用嗓子说话，可这声音是从心底，从胸腔里发出来的，充满了得意和占有欲，“Iko忍不住了。”  
——声音这么清楚，可说得又是中文，高丽人说中文总有些不标准，发音黏糊糊的，像是龟头滴落的前液，滴在哪里哪里就是他的地盘，情色腥膻的味道从声音里就散发出来，田野呻吟了一声，他的声音充满了受不了的味道，被折磨到了极限，下一刻好像就要哭出来。“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋。 ”  
胡显昭心乱如麻，思绪纷纷，满脑子全是不体面的想像，隔邻的淫秽之语不断传来，断断续续的韩语他能听得懂一些，田野一直在催促，快些、慢些，舒服、哥哥、啊受不了了，混蛋、去你的，好想你啊哥哥，太大了，哥哥太强了，中英韩文夹杂，还有他各式各样的呻吟，他是真的很吵，亲事定下来以后胡显昭偶然也想过田野在床上会是什么样子，总觉得田野会有点害羞，他实在是大错特错。  
金赫奎也不太安静，老房子隔音着实不好，胡显昭碰地关了窗户，也阻挡不了这无处不在的声音透过墙壁传来，他刚才唯恐漏过什么细节，现在却又觉得听得太多了，自己的联想力也过于丰富——有一些想像大概是错的，晚宴之前他们大概是没干，这是几个月以来的第一次，否则很难解释他们怎么搞了这么久，田野已经高潮两三次了，现在还含着小王爷的阴茎黏糊糊的舔，带着淫秽味道吸溜溜的水声掺杂小王爷的低语，“Iko平时要多吃点pop stick，iko要多练习。”  
他的声音又软下来了，好像是在撒娇，缠缠绵绵地带着鼻音，田野嗯嗯哼哼，嘴上不服输，“Stick尼玛，我才不吃冰棒，我要吃就吃——”  
他没有再说，也没有再吸了，声音沉下去一会，但胡显昭没有放松警惕，他刚才学乖了——只过了几秒，田野突然急促地说，“不，不，不是这样，阿尼，我自己来。”  
艹，又开始了，两个多小时了，还没结束，金赫奎到底还记不记得他在哪，这里是什么地方，他能不能心疼点他胡显昭的老婆！  
胡显昭看了一眼表，半夜三点多了，他实在无法预测他们到底要闹到几点，也实在受不了，不论是情绪还是生理都到了忍耐的极限。  
他趿拉上鞋，胡乱披了件外套，弯着腰开门出去，隔邻的套房门口站了两个保镖，面无表情隔远投来视线——是高丽跟来的护卫，小王爷不怎么会中文，他们寸步不离，兼任翻译。  
胡显昭一样面无表情，他捏紧手里的手机，紧到边框嵌入手心，带来轻微的痛感，就靠着这点痛感挺直身子，目不斜视地经过他们，走了出去。  
#  
夜里的D国皇宫一向热闹，已经下半夜了，各处才渐渐熄了灯火安歇，胡显昭走在甬道里，被风吹得慢慢清醒下来，怒火渐熄，心中重又动摇起来，只是他现在绝不可能回去自己宫里，那份屈辱任何人都经受不住。他站在水池边上，心情恶劣到了极点，这个地方虽大，却没有一处属于自己，想要反悔，客舍不能去，驸马府不能回，宫里和他最亲善的大概是二公主，但赵志铭是公主，他怎么说也是三公主的驸马，虽然有名无实，但也不便深夜造访惹出绯闻。  
这个名头真是没给他什么好处！全只有烦恼！  
思前想后，见李汭璨那里灯火未歇，胡显昭信步走过去，走到一半，看见甬道阴影里有东西一动，他吓一跳，“谁！”  
边说边走，也看清楚了——是赵志铭。“这么晚了，你在这里干嘛？”  
“这么晚了你在这里干嘛？”赵志铭也吓了一跳，看到是他埋怨着走出阴影，胡显昭看着他的脖子说不出话，赵志铭忽然意识到什么，捂住脖子转开眼，咳嗽了几声，“你找李汭璨？他刚睡着了，明天来吧，你别吵醒他。”  
胡显昭从来不知道——他还以为——可是李汭璨和明凯——难道赵志铭——  
他脑子里乱七八糟的全是问题，赵志铭看着笑了一下，他倒大方，放下手说，“他平时也没这么过分，今天喝了酒——你别往外传。”  
“……我不传，你当姬星发现不了？”  
“我自有办法，再说……”赵志铭面色阴沉下来，看着脚尖说，“这些事，睁一只眼闭一只眼吧，他也不在乎。”  
他是真的聪明伶俐，不用说也猜到胡显昭为什么出来。“Deft去找Meiko了？”  
胡显昭就算再不情愿这门婚事，也有男人的面子在，这时候脸色好看得到哪里去？赵志铭也很同情他，“我们也觉得奇怪，Meiko怎么会找那个借口，他真是失了智了，他和Deft以前……”  
他不再往下说了，胡显昭却很想知道，他也说不清是自己被公然绿了更可气，还是被骗了却还深信不疑更可气，赵志铭只好都告诉他。“Meiko十六岁刚和Deft定下亲事，他们俩就已经……那时候Meiko才16岁，Deft连他成年都等不到，哎，什么成年，婚事还没办呢，刚定下名分就……宫里人有谁不知道？我们都不知道撞见几次——”  
照顾他的心情，赵志铭没有多说，只是宽慰道，“他应该当时也是没办法才脱口而出，这个谎说出来就不好解释了，不然对你打击更大，你也别怪他，这种事很常见——我还不是一样，明年我就要嫁到O国去了。”  
“什么？！”  
“就是那天姬星来找我给我说的， 刚定下的亲事……”  
赵志铭心事重重，没有多说什么，当然更不可能告诉他李汭璨到底知不知道这件事，匆匆说了几句就走了，胡显昭站在水池边上，感觉自己好像刚又被灌了两杯酒，脑子晕晕沉沉什么都想不明白了，甚至说不清是惊讶还是愤怒，他一向自负聪明，却居然被骗了这么久，D国宫廷看似平静私底下却藏了这么多的隐秘——  
浴血奋战，汗马功劳，他本以为D国上下他已了如指掌，没想到今日才知道，外人终究是外人，思来想去，这郁气终究难耐，心中千回百转的犹豫都被冲得淡了，他的脚步有些颠簸，像是想到了之后将发生的一切，那不存在的酒劲蒸腾上来已经上头，胡显昭埋头往宫外走，边走边发微信。  
【到了？】  
【地址给我】


End file.
